No reason to go on
by jaded angel1
Summary: POV of the cool woman who had the sense to try and kill miaka[who cares if she was possessed at that time?]
1. Strange oblivion

Author's Note:hey,just like most first-time fic writers,I'm going to blame the existence of this fic on way too much coffee in one day.I'd appreaciate it if you guys could leave a comment or just email me at azeruse@hotmail.com .[go easy on the flames though]I just thought that since there aren't many fics explaining shoka's(is there's a 'u'?) feelings very thoroughly,i might as well give it a shot.  
Disclaimer:I think that the a.n made it quite clear that i am no watase yuu.   
  
  
  
She squinted through the darkness and tried to figure out where she was.She took a step forward tentatively,hoping to find her way to more familiar surroundings.That was when she realized that there was no ground beneath.She braced herself for the fall,shutting her eyes tightly in fear.Surprisingly,the fall never came.In fact,she was still floating in mid air in what seemed like a vast area of nothingness.She told the hysterical voice in her head to shut up and tried to make sense of what was happening.  
The last thing that she remembered was lying in her bed,holding onto the last bit of life in her while feverently wishing for Juan to come,though some part of her knew that it was foolish to think that he would be able to make it in time.It was only then that it dawned on her that she was dead.'I'm dead?'she asked herself,filled with an odd mixture of despair and relief.  
'Not yet.But you might as well be,'a voice called out from the darkness.  
She scanned her surroundings in surprise,wondering who or what had spoken and whether she'd now know what was going on.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
A.n:If you've actually bothered to read the whole of the not-too-long prologue without wanting to barf,i love you almost as much as i do tasuki :) now all you gotta do is leave a short and sweet review to make my day [please?] well i hope you guys liked the fic.whether i put up the next chapter depends solely on your response.bye... 


	2. Ameeting with Life and Death

  
A/n:although the last chapter recieved only a grand total of one review,i decided that maybe i'd get more responses if i put up a longer chapter.so pls r&r.it really is horrible for my ego whenever i check my story's statistics you know.oh and btw,i know the story kinda differs from the anime a bit,but it's just me using a bit of artistic license. =)   
disclaimer:miaka's very existence in the story is proof enough that fy does not in any way belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever happened to subtlety brother dear?" a female voice said teasingly."Oh heck.Who cares?" the voice that had spoken before said.The woman just looked around blankly, having no clue as to what was going on and where the voices where coming from.  
As if in anser to her unspoken questions,two figures materialized in front of her.A tall man, outfitted in black clothes,which seemed to match the expression he wore, stepped out of a swirl of smoke, as did a beautiful woman who was dressed in white robes.The woman pleasantly introduced herself as 'Death' and the man as 'Life',seeming oblivious to the sweatdrop on the other womans forehead enlarging steadily.  
"Sorry,my brother never has been big on socializing,"said Death easily,to explain her brother's irritated look.The other woman had nothing to say to this,as there were too many questions swimming around in her head."Why is the bad-tempered one Life?" was all that came out of her mouth when she opened it to ask a question.Death simply laughed and didn't bother to answer.  
"Blah,blah,blah.We have a proposition for you.We don't really have too much time so can we please cut the chit-chat please?"said Life,glaring at Death."Ah yes!"Death said,her eyes lighting up.She moved closer to the other woman and began in a grave voice "Yours is a pretty problematic case.You are supposed to die soon,but if you die now, you'll be dying without getting to say your final goodbye to your lover.And well,if you died now, with your soul unfulfilled,you will have to spend the rest of your life,well afterlife actually, trapped in this timeless dimension,alone.If that's fine with you,the problem's solved. But if you don't really appreciate being locked up in this weird place for all eternity,we have a plan,"said Death,and concluded her speech,her eyes glinting wildly. "Of course I don't want to remain like this forever!" the woman exclaimed,beginning to see hope for the first time in a long while. "What do I have to do?"she asked eagerly.  
"It's all really simple,child,"Death said,her eyes losing some of its earlier warmth and friendliness."You may not have realized it,but the sickness that has claimed your body is because of a monster,which is inhibiting your body for the time-being." The woman looked at Death incredulously.Having studied medicine all her life,she had been taught to shun superstions and supernatural beliefs.But she realized that if not supernatural,what were the two figures standing before her.She decided to give Death the benifit of the doubt,and nodded at her to go on.  
"It was I who sent the monster,"Death continued unabashedly.Noticing the woman's shocked look she said,slightly defensively,"Well,I heard you calling out to me.You were lonely without your lover and were desperate for something- anything bad to happen to you,just so your lover would return to you and stand by your side.It was you that invited the monster of disease and sickness into your body.Deep down,you do know it too,don't you?" She nodded slightly,begining to see a sliver of truth in Death's words."Well,anyway,seeing as even if you do die,you won't be put out of your misery,I was wondering,would you consent to letting my monster erm, inhibit your body?"Death said in a rush.  
The woman looked indignant."What gives you the idea that I would ever consent to letting the monster that put me through so much pain possess me after I die?"  
"Well,it's not like there is any other way is there?It's either you stay here or agree to my plan," Death said in an irritable voice."Of course,there is the possibility that you can meet your lover and get your revenge on him,if you agree to let the monster inside you. "Revenge?" the woman repeated softly. "Well,he certainly doesn't seem to be treating you the way he should someone he loves,ne?I thought that if he really did love you,a letter or a visit would have been nice.But well seeing his concern for you,or lack of it actually, I think that as a real woman you would probably like to get revenge on him for not looking after you properly,ne?" Death said slyly.There was a hypnotic quality to her voice this time."Revenge,"the woman repeated,this time without any doubt or fear in her voice.  
"So do we have a deal?"Death asked,all traces of kindness removed from her eyes and voice now. The woman,too drunk on her own fantasy just nodded and the deal was sealed.  
  
It was at this moment that the woman's body in the real world took its last shuddering breath.  
Her mother and best friend lost every shred of self-control control that they possessed and began to sob their hearts out.It was also at this very moment that the woman's lover return to see her one last time.  
  
Death grinned cruelly and gave Life,who was wearing a defeated look,a smirk.  
  
  
a/n:since this is only my first attempt at a fic,i really wanna know if i'm going abt writing the fic properly.all kinds of feedback is appreceated. 


End file.
